


Things Change

by MadlyScientific



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: M/M, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadlyScientific/pseuds/MadlyScientific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clive's prison sentence has been shortened remarkably with the help of an unexpected old acquaintance. Upon his release, he is offered to stay with the very person who helped him until he gets back on his feet again, but after he betrayed him, why would he help him to such great extents?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Change

Clive had now become accustomed to life in prison, so being told that his release had been approved came as an incredible surprise. That however was not the biggest surprise of all. No, that came when he saw the man that had fought for his release. The man that had offered him to stay with him for a little while until he got onto his feet again.   
He didn’t know why, but he was half expecting to see the Professor, the one who believed that he deserved a second chance and could see reason to his madness. The one who saved his life. Twice. 

Clive did not quite recognise the man to begin with, his hair was shorter now, and he has lost the ponytail but still had a long fringe covering one eye. He was also donning a black jacket as opposed to the lab coat that Clive recognised him for. 

“Dimitri?” Clive asked, his mouth gaping open as he caught sight of the man.   
“Ah, Clive.” Dimitri began “It has been a while indeed.”   
“Why you? I mean, I’m grateful, but after all I did to you… why you?”   
“There have been some things I’ve been meaning to discuss with you, Clive. And yes, I believe what Hershel said. I believe that you were blinded by grief and an overwhelming desire for revenge. And seeking revenge on Bill Hawks is something we will both always have in common.” Dimitri said, casting his eyes down to look at the shorter man.   
“You look tired. Like, even tireder than I remember you looking. Is tireder even a word?” Clive asked.  
“Thanks.” Dimitri replied sarcastically. “What am I even meant to say to that?”   
“Seriously, Dimitri. Do you still sleep as little as you did in our underground London?”   
“Well, I can’t say that my lifestyle has changed very much, besides clearly giving up my position as a researcher in the field of time travel. I am fed up of ruining everyone’s lives by trying to make something so unnatural a reality. So, Hershel managed to pull some strings and get me a job teaching at Gressenheller.” Dimitri replied with a triumphant smile  
“So that explains the new look” Clive mused, raising an eyebrow. 

“And what of the Professor? How is he now?” Clive asked “Wow… it has been… five years?”   
Dimitri nodded. “He is well. He has a son now. Called Alfendi. Very… peculiar child.”  
Clive laughed “Yes, I can imagine he would be.”   
“He is only 3 but he has such… spark.” Dimitri said, giving a small laugh in return  
“And who is the mother?” Clive asked, raising an eyebrow, his lips curling into a smirk.   
“I have no idea. To be honest, I assumed he was adopted.”   
“Oh?” Clive was confused  
“Anyway, Hershel’s private life is not of my concern or my business.”   
“The same as ever, Dimitri.” 

Dimitri began walking out of the entrance to the prison, leading Clive to the dreary car park, trees and grass visible on the horizon of the grey facility.   
“Is that your car?” Clive asked, laughing and pointing at a small, black yet rather oddly shaped car.  
“Yes, what of it?” Dimitri snapped, slightly offended.  
“Dimitri, your car is shit.” Clive bluntly replied.   
“Language, Clive.” Dimitri warned  
“Oh what? Has the Professor rubbed off on you or something? You didn’t used to care back when we were in underground London…”   
“Things change, Clive. People get different standards, different opinions, and different ways. People can get over things they were stuck mourning over the loss of for years, same goes for people.”  
“Dimitri I don’t understand a word you’re saying.”  
“All I’m saying is I have changed. You may not have, but, I suppose that is for the best. I am pleased you are the same man I knew.”   
Clive smiled “I suppose I should take that as a compliment. At least you’re a little less miserable.”   
Dimitri scoffed “I don’t think I was ever mise-“   
“Before I came along you spent all of your time moping and frantically trying to build a time machine to get back a girl you were infatuated with, but whatever universe we’re in she will never love you.”  
“Clive, I don’t care about Claire anymore.” 

Clive stood there, shocked.   
“You really have changed.”


End file.
